Could it really be HIM?
by Meyome2012
Summary: This is a original story i did usin my OC and a friends OC. Please enjoy! Meyome is a widowed alpha of the wolf demon territory. Night after night while shes in heat, she searches for a new mate. But she is shocked when emotions are stirred by a very unlikely individual. Constructive criticism welcome.


I huffed as I got dressed, another coward, afraid to take charge simply because I was a wolf.

"Cowards, all men were cowards!" I stomped out of the apartment building.

For a female wolf in heat that wasn't good for business. It made me rather aggressive, to both my pack and to strangers. I was a widowed alpha female. My old mate had passed from age, over 25,000 years old. And my pups at the age of 1,250 had run off to start their own packs. Now they were alphas as well and I couldn't have been more proud. I was 2,000 years old now, roughly 20 in appearance. I was picked and trained by my old mate when I was very young. Soon after I got the hang of being an alpha he pupped me. I had become addicted to the sensation although I only had it once, but he never did it again, being so old he could hardly get it up to pup me the first time. Therefore, whenever I would go into heat he would merely play with my body, actually making the problem worse. Right before he passed he told me to find a new mate and continue leading the pack.

I went back to my packs home, and jumped into the shower, my loyal Beta Shawna guarded and growled when the males of the pack attempted to approach the room.

"Cowardly pigs," I snarled to myself. They smelled that I was in heat and they only wanted a bit of tail. But if they actually got me in the sack, they would cower before my aura.

I turned off the water and stepped out; Shawna was there with a towel as her mate, Kyokau, guarded the door. Shawna herself was in heat so he refused to let any other males get near her. Shawna helped me dress, and like that I was gone again, off to another night club. Every outing, I would keep a special pendant given to me by an old priestess when I was very young. This pendant had the ability to take away my tail and ears as I roamed among the humans. Lacking the visible evidence of what I truly was, more males approached me. I kept my grounds well known, even to humans. The rumors of the sexy wolf woman in charge were the talk among young men, all saying that they would "find me and show me a good time". Since some of them were wolf demons just a bit younger than myself I decided to give them a chance, but none of them could satisfy me. Like the rest, they would cower. They would go to their human friends and say they slept with me. Normally the other men wouldn't believe them, but for those who did, they would ask what I looked like and how I was in bed. The boys could say nothing, but they shivered when they caught sight of me.

At the club I scouted for a male, any male that could possibly satisfy me. I would test them with a dance. If they cowered and didn't take charge then I would blow them off, if they showed a bit of a lead then I would consider them. 3 hours into my 'hunt' I was a little winded and went to the bar for a drink.

"Hey there, what's a pretty lady like you doing here all alone?" A semi deep voiced, male that looked a little older than I, approached me at the bar. The bluenette human was wearing a dark grey pinstripe suit with a white button up and a silver tie. He looked attractive enough. So I decided, 'eh, why not?'.

"Wait for a MAN to ask me to dance." I said with a smirk.

"Well the last time I checked," he looked down at himself. "I'm a man. Wanna dance?" he returned my smirk with one of his own, extending his hand out.

Something drew me to him, so I grabbed his hand. As we danced, he dominated, not even giving me a chance. Forcing me to follow his motions, never even creating the opportunity for me to take control. He grabbed my hips and ground me against him.

"You don't give a girl a chance, do you?" I turned my head to look him in the eye.

"Only boys let a woman lead."

I was impressed. 'Could this be the one I have been looking for?'

"Would you like to go somewhere a little more private?" I smirked, wondering why this human intrigued me so.

"I like that idea," he nipped at my neck.

This was a first; however, we would see how well he could handle me.

We ran off to his place, an underground apartment in the higher grounds of the town. Immediately as we entered the bedroom, I removed the pendant, exposing my ears and tail.

"So that's where it ended up." the human chuckled. The mysterious man walked over to me, "My great, great, great grandmother only made two of them." He said while pulling out a pendant of his own. "We always thought that someone had stolen it."

"This was given to me by and elderly lady when I was just a pup." I snarled at the implication.

"Let me finish Puppy-chan." The pet name actually pleased me, I had no clue why. "It wasn't until she was on her deathbed that she said she gave it to a young wolf demon on her travels. We were all shocked to say the least, considering the type of demons we are."

He removed his own pendant and two bunny ears sprouted from his head. "After all, wolves are known for hunting rabbits."

I hadn't realized that I had been backed up until I had plopped onto the bed. I scooted back a little bit only for the male to hover over me.

"Just who are you?" my curiosity got the better of me, I never asked previous males their names.

He smirked, "Selcouth. My name is Selcouth. What about yours?"

With a small blush on my face, "You can call me puppy-chan."

"Alright then puppy-chan, how can I convince you to tell me your real name?" he sat back.

"Master Selcouth?" there was a shy knock, a rabbit demon opened the door. She was quite a bit younger than either me or Selcouth, maybe 1,000 years old, if that. After catching sight of me she quickly turned her head towards him. "Your dinner is here."

"Is there what I asked for my guest?" Selcouth raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, one hamburger. With an extra thick patty." She set the food down at a nearby table.

"Thank you, you may leave now."

The child bowed and ran off after looking at me one last time.

"What's with the kid? Is it yours?" I raised a brow looking at Selcouth.

"No, she is the child of some poor rabbit demons my father knows. The family needed money and my father thought I needed someone to take out sexual frustrations on, but I'm not into submissive females. I like strong women that are only used to power."

"Which is why you sought me out?"

"Yes... half dog demon, half wolf demon. Your aura is enough to make me cringe, but I like it."

"How the hell could you tell?"

"I have a decent nose if I do say so myself." He chuckled pointing to his nose. "Being near the bottom, you heighten your senses as to survive. Now I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." he smiled, rubbed his hands and walked toward the food.

I looked over at the burger and furrow my eyebrows.

"You look displeased."

"There is no cheese and no lettuce." I said unhappy. Looking at nothing more than meat and bread.

"You like lettuce?" he seemed shocked.

"ONLY on my burgers, the taste of the meat covers it that way I can still get the vitamins and such from the disgusting green."

"How much do you normally put on it?"

"Well normally only one piece of lettuce, but I like cheese so normally about 2 or 3 pieces."

Selcouth went to his bed and called up the young rabbit demon from earlier. When she came in she had a small plate with a piece of lettuce and 3 pieces of cheese, she hurried and added them to my burger. She stayed standing there. Facing me but looking down at the floor.

"Aren't you going to run?" I took my first bite of the burger. The meat and cheese bombarded my taste buds letting the green go by practically unnoticed.

"My lady," she mumbled, "are you not going to punish me?"

I swallowed, "Does your master?"

"No but the rumors," she cut off as I set the burger down and stood up. She squeezed her eyes shut.

I lay my hand on her head between her ears, and gently began to rub.

"You have never met me and therefore couldn't know what I like. There is no reason to punish you." I smiled at her.

She relaxed, bowed and ran off.

"That was a sweet thing you did." Selcouth said in between bites of his salad.

"Had it been a member of my pack, then yes they would have been punished. But it is as I told her, she didn't know, so it would be wrong to punish her. On top of that it is not my place; she's your underling, not mine."

"You're quite a leader, your pack must respect and fear you quite a lot."

"They fear me only when I'm angry, in heat, or both. But in truth, the only ones I trust are my betas, Shawna and her mate."

"Why just them?"

"They're my parents." I turned to face him.

He looked shocked.

"Not biologically of course, my father was a powerful dog demon, and my mother was a widowed alpha, her next heat cycle she met my father. Apparently she died after giving birth to me and my brothers. But out of all of them, I was the only live one; all the others were still born."

"How do you know this?" he scrunched his eyes a little, pursed his lips, and crooked his neck forward.

I chuckled, "My pack was passing by at the time she was giving birth. Shawna was the midwife. My mother told her everything during labor and then told her to take care of me. When slightly older, the alpha male took me under his wing and pupped me himself."

"Did you love him?" he said wiping his mouth and standing up.

I said nothing, I had screamed and cried when he took me, telling him to stop. I raised my pups by his side... but it was a façade I put on for the pups. When he died my babies bawled, but I shed no tears. The man had taken my youth away, and I was barely to my teen years when he pupped me. I loved my pups without a doubt, and I know they love me as well as their father, however…

"No… I never did." I felt the tears welling up.

Selcouth walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. My ears folded back as I bawled into his chest, this was the first time I cried since the old alpha pupped me. And it seemed that once it started, it wouldn't stop, all the hundreds of years of stress and pain came out all in that moment. It felt like we stood there forever as I continued to cry. As my sniffles died down, Selcouth lifted my head.

"Feel better now?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, I apologize, that was disgraceful for a demon of my position."

"You are alive, you have feelings. That's nothing to apologize for." He smiled and slowly moved his lips closer to mine.

I couldn't describe the feeling that filled my entire being when his lips touched mine. The best I could say is it was a radiating warmth. When he pulled away I felt... disappointment?

"I'm still waiting for your name, puppy-chan." he rubbed his nose against mine.

I silently wondered if I should tell him or not. Until I decided, I led him on.

"But I like puppy-chan, cant you call me that a bit longer." I play pouted.

He chuckled. "Very well, I will learn your name by the end of the night. You have my word." he picked me up and gently set me down in the chair. "You finish eating, I have other things to take care of." He smirked walking into the bathroom.

It was then I knew, he would be the one to please me, make me happy once again. But... with what was going on, I feared developing feelings for the man. So I grabbed my bag and snuck out, returning to the home of me and my pack. I returned to the penthouse and stayed there the remainder of the night wondering why I had disclosed so my information about myself to that random man. All I did know, is that I had absolutely no intention encountering Selcouth... ever again.

**So my loves? What did you think? Not sure whether to continue or keep it like this... Hmmmmmmm... What do you think loves? Tell me in your review!**


End file.
